


I Do Know How to Love Him

by rokabug



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fix-It, M/M, Pacifist Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: A rewritting of the romance scenes in Detroit: Become Human in which Markus falls in love with Simon.(Disclaimer: I love North, I just believe in a game so heavy on choices, we should've been given a choice between the three main Jericho characters.)





	I Do Know How to Love Him

It was cold in Capital Park, and Markus was delighted that Simon agreed to come with him to infiltrate the Cyberlife Store. There was a softness, a kindness to him that created a feeling of warmth through Markus. A security, almost. Both Josh and North offered to come with him but Markus new Simon would be the best choice for this mission. He was collected and reasonable even when faced with intense decisions, something that both Josh and North often lacked.

Markus teetered on the scaffolding of one of the buildings that was undergoing work, preparing to launch himself at the surveillance drone. He had calculated his route well, but didn’t entirely consider the effect the snow would have on his leap. As he jumped, his foot skidded slightly, causing him to slide off the drone, which promptly began to signal an alarm to the police in return. 

Simon, always quick to think, grabbed one of the shovels that the android worker had dropped earlier and swatted the drone out of the sky, smashing it with one strong swing. He rushed over to Markus, helping him up off the floor where he landed with worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Simon took Markus’s hand, and hoisted him to his feet. 

“I must of alerted every cop in the city,” Markus groaned, eyes flitting around looking for signs of police. 

“Don’t blame yourself, I would’ve probably done the same, the ice is dangerous.” Ah, typical kind hearted Simon. 

As the pair stepped back into the street, they heard sirens sound in the distance, and the flashing lights of a police car breached over the fence at the end of the road. Simon muttered a curse under his breath, turning towards Markus, uncertain how to progress. 

As the car approached, Markus spotted the bus stop, quickly placing his hands on Simon’s shoulders and pushing him against the glass. Without warning, he pressed his lips to Simon’s, whose eyes widened before eventually fluttering closed. The police passed without sparing them a second glance, probably assuming they were just some young couple unable to keep their hands off each other. 

Simon, growing nervous, gently pushed Markus away once the lights were out of sight, and stared at him, unsure what to say. He stood in stunned silence which Markus took as dissatisfaction.

“The cops were coming, I had to do something!” Markus defended himself.

Simon didn’t know what to say, settling for a simple, “Okay.”

Markus wasn’t done, “Simon,I-”

“Markus,” Simon interrupted, looking back at the store, “We’ve got to hurry, we don't have much time.” 

Markus didn’t protest, he knew they had a job to be done, hurrying over to the truck so they can ram it into the store. The mission was a total success, with Markus, Simon, and the freed androids making a statement against their enslavement and mistreatment by tagging Capital Park with their new ensignia (that Markus created on the spot) and demands for equal rights. The night was so filled with success and glory that the two never bothered talking about the kiss when returning home to Jericho that night. 

* * *

The next day, Markus sat quietly on the edge of Jericho, looking out at the cityscape.

“I was wondering where you were,” Simon commented, his voice gentle as the snow falling around them. 

Markus lifted himself, turning to face him, “I needed to think.”

“I like it here,” Simon said, “I come here often. It’s like being alone in the world.”

Markus made his way to a cloth covered chair, sitting in it, still saying nothing. He was lost in thoughts and concerns and anxieties of the future and decisions of the past. 

Simon continued, “We freed hundreds of our people, and they’re still coming from all over the city. Those who dream of freedom come to Jericho. Something is changing.” 

Markus glanced at the floor, shifting his shoe and watching the print he left slowly get recovered with the fluffy white snow. 

“You seem preoccupied,” Simon commented.

“They all obey me, they follow me without question,” Markus began, “And that much power feels good and scary at the same time.” 

“All the media are talking about what we did last night. The humans are terrified.” Simon turned to look Markus in the eyes, “They are afraid of a civil war. The humans hate us, what if they never give us our freedom?”

Markus’s eyebrows furrowed, “If they don’t listen, we’ll fight.” 

Simon paced back towards Markus so that he was standing in front of him, “You haven’t said much about yourself since you’ve been with us. What was your life like before Jericho?” 

Markus stood next to him, glancing off into the horizon, “I was caring for an old man, he was like a father to me.” Markus’s eyes were filled with pain as he spoke, “He showed me that humans and androids can live together.” He paused for a moment before turning back towards Simon, “What about you? You never told me about your past, what did you do before?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Simon diverted his gaze, the very thoughts of his past obviously hurting him.

Markus understood that pain but knowing about each other was important, “Simon, we’re fighting together. We have to know things about each other to trust each other. We all have something we want to forget, but you need to know where you come from to know who you are.”  

Simon slowly looked up to meet Markus’s gaze, “I meant nothing. I took care of a family, I loved them. For a long time they made me feel this feeling of belonging I had never felt before.” Simon’s eyes grew wet as he took a deep breath, “One day, they decided that I should be “upgraded” with a newer model, and just like that I realized I didn’t actually meet anything. I was like some toy that they got bored with after it wasn’t new anymore. I was scared, I didn’t want to be disposed of so I ran away. I found others like me, others who felt so alone, and we came here. We created Jericho. I felt important again, but now I’m so scared that I will lose everything again.”

Simon exhaled shakily, wiping the tears that formed in the corner of his crystal blue eyes. He shifted nervously, shoulders shaking with each breath. 

Markus took a step closer, reaching out his hand, removing the artificial skin, and brushing his fingers against Simon’s. They lifted their hands, palms flat against each other, the plastic material they were each made of pressed tightly. A light began to glow between their connected hands before brightening causing the pair to rip apart and stagger back. 

“I-I saw your memories,” Simon gasped, “Carl’s house, when they left you for dead in his studio.”

“I saw you memories too,” Markus said with a wavering voice, “Your former family, the way the were ready to just throw you away, I felt like I was there with you.”

Simon blinked, his emotions a turbulent mix of fear and sadness. He stepped back before scurrying away, ignoring Markus’s call to retreat back into the boat.

Later that week, everyone was arguing about the situation of the wounded aboard the ship. Josh was upset that they hadn’t stayed quiet while North argued against him. Simon observed them in silence, occasionally glancing back to Markus who entered the conversation on North’s side for the most part. As Josh and North left, Simon lingered behind.

“Since you’ve been here, you’ve given us hope. You’ve given me hope,” Simon murmured, stepping closer, “Today a deviant arrived in Jericho and told North that he stole a truck transporting radioactive cobalt. He said that he abandoned the truck somewhere in Detroit and rigged it to explode. She convinced him not to do it, to give her the detonator. She told me to give it to you.” He pulled out the detonator and held it out to Markus. “It may be our only chance to survive if things go wrong.”

“A dirty bomb,” Markus whispered, “Simon, you know we can’t become like them.” 

“I know,” Simon sighed, looking relieved that Markus turned it down. He would hide this later, out of sight and out of mind. He pocketed it before continuing, “Whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know that I-” he paused looking down, “I’m glad I met you.”

Markus reached out to touch their hands together again, Simon reaching out to meet him halfway this time. They were incredibly close, their hands emitting a soft blue blow that illuminated Simon’s fair features. They leaned in, tilting their faces slightly, hesitating with faces just inches apart before Markus pressed their lips together. They held it for a few seconds, soft with unspoken love before breaking apart. They stayed close to each other, enjoying the comfort of the others body for a little bit before Simon slowly backed away.

Without breaking eye contact he breathed, “I’ll go join the others.”

* * *

 

Jericho was attacked, and Markus had detonated the explosives in the hold to save their people. In the aftermath the remaining deviants sat in an abandoned church, caring for the wounded and mourning the lost. Markus’s eyes scanned his surroundings, stopping when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

He approached Simon who was standing in a corner, keeping a close eye on Connor, the new deviant that despite leading the FBI to Jericho, helped save many of their people’s lives. He sat on a box next to him, “What’s your system status?”

“I’m fine,” Simon responded, looking down at the blue blood staining his clothes. “The bullet didn’t hit any biocomponents.” He wasn’t the only one shot. Most of them has scrapes and bullet holes that luckily missed anything vital. “You could’ve been killed trying to save me, Markus. Worry about our people first. I don’t matter”  

Markus frowned at Simon’s self-deprecating words, “Don’t say that. You helped bring our people together.”

Simon sighed, “In a few hours it will all be over. We’ll have changed the world or the world will have destroyed us. You have to make a choice, Markus. But whatever you chose, we will follow you. I love you, Markus.”

They reached out, holding each other’s hands in silence. Saying nothing for there was nothing more to say at the moment.

* * *

 

So many androids had died, and now it seemed like their small group that had tried their best to survive on their makeshift barricade were next. Markus, Simon, North, Josh, and the few remaining androids were pressed back, surrounded by members of the US Army, guns raised ready to fire when they heard the word.

Markus looked over to Simon who was standing next to him, making eye contact. They stepped towards each other, drawn by fear and hope and love, placing their palms against each other once more. They leaned in, locking their lips in what might had been their final kiss. The reporters, who were watching with bated breath, let out a noise of shock and awe as the two pressed against each other, closing their eyes to everything around them. For a moment, it was just them. 

The men around them lowered their guns, standing down as Simon and Markus separated. In the distance they saw hoards of familiar white outfits walking towards them lead by none other than Connor. He did it. They all did it.

Standing in front of the thousands of androids, Markus turned towards Simon, who was beaming at him, once more.

“They want you to speak to them, Markus,” Simon said leaning into Markus’s touch, kissing him once more. All wasn’t over, but for now all was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to: "I Don't Know How to Love Him" from the musical Jesus Christ Superstar. All of you should go watch Jesus Christ Superstar Live in Concert from the 2018 Easter Concert because it is amazing and a lot of the songs work really well with DBH. (My favorite song is Heaven on Their Minds)


End file.
